


A Kiss So Sweet

by awareslaura



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fighting, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareslaura/pseuds/awareslaura
Summary: The tension between he and Negan had been burning steadily since his time at the Sanctuary. Every single word that was spoken between them lingered in his mind for hours after he left. He couldn't get him out of his mind.





	A Kiss So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Have some porn to make up for the late update of 'Slip of the Lip.'!

Negan pounded hard on the gates of Alexandria, the noise ricocheted throughout the encampment.

“Knock, knock” he shouted. They were takin’ their sweet fuckin’ time getting out here. He did not like to be kept _waiting._

Finally the gates opened and he saw the familiar scurry of Rick rushing to the entrance accompanied by none other than his offspring. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad he thought. He tried to hate the lot of them but he couldn't help but enjoy the few interactions that he'd had with the little badass. He had balls that's for sure. He remembered the way Carl had commanded the gun the time he tried to kill him. He hadn't had anyone catch him off guard in a long time. It gave him a thrill to know there was someone out there not afraid to challenge him. Not like his daddy.

“Well if it isn't Rick and my favorite badass. How are we this morning?”

“You're early.” Was all Rick said. Polite fucker.

“Wow, here I am bein’ all _nice_ and all you have to say is that I'm ‘early.’ I don't know what part of this you don't get Rick. I come whenever I damn well want to.”

He saw the other man inhale sharply and avert his eyes to the ground.

“Sorry.” He mumbled out.

Negan walked closer to him “You damn well better be. Now go get the shit you've collected for me. I'm sure you've done at least _one_ run since I last came.”

“Yeah, right, of course. C’mon Carl let's go.”

Negan placed Lucille against Carl's chest preventing him from going with his Dad.

“Not you badass. You and I are gonna go on a little walk.”

Rick looked alarmed “But he hasn't done anything.”

“He held a gun to my head Rick don't you think for a second I've forgotten about that. If I tell him to walk with me then he's damn well gonna fuckin’ walk with me.”

He saw the two exchange a look, Carl nodding at his Dad. He swears he heard a mumbled “It's ok.”

Pretending he wasn't paying attention to their conversation he looked around at the suburbs that surrounded them. Prettier than the Sanctuary for sure but goddamn boring as shit.

“Ah Carl!” Negan exclaimed as the boy joined him by the gate, trying to act surprised. “Glad you decided to join me. Let's get a move on.”

“Where are we going?” Carl asked as they walked into the forest that surrounded the town boundary. They'd been walking for a good ten minutes ago in a strangely comfortable silence.

“We're just walking Carl. I thought you mighta missed me. I know we haven't had any one-on-one time since our little _conversation_ over at the sanctuary.”

Carl wished could say that he hadn’t. Things had changed since that day. Every time Negan visited to pick up his latest haul things had felt charged between them. Whenever they made eye contact it was like the world fell away. Carl hadn't been able to stop himself noticing more and more about the man. He was drawn to the cocky manner he held himself in, the small glimpses of tattoos that hid under the leather jacket. Even Enid could no longer hold his interest when compared to the dark haired monster that lurked in his darkest fantasies. Not after all that had happened when he was taken into the Sanctuary.

“Didn't anyone teach you that it's rude not to ignore people Carl?”

“Uh… sorry”

Negan stopped walking and swivelled on his feet to look at the younger man. “Lost in some dirty thoughts?” A blush broke out of Carl's face. Well shit a brick he _was_ having dirty thoughts. The afternoon was turning out to be better than Negan thought.

“Well damn Carl you've been holdin’ out on me. Who's the lucky girl? You finally been gettin’ some pussy?”

Carl refused to answer, just stared to the side hoping Negan would give up soon. Of course that would never happen.

“No? Oooh is it a lucky guy? Sorry, should've realised you were batting for the other team-.”

“It's none of your goddamn business _Negan_.” He hissed at him. He was so fucking sick of his shit. “Is there a point to this walk or is this just another chance for you to show off?”

Negan’s eyes widened in surprise.”Well excuse the fuck outta me. I didn’t realise I’d hurt your precious feelings. Very sorry” he mocked. He’d really touched a nerve with this kid. Good he thought ‘cause the damn kid had somehow gotten into his head. He wanted to do the same, he wanted to make sure Carl felt him across every single nerve as if he was singed on them.

“ **You** could never hurt my feelings.” Carl pointed out.

“I have though haven’t I?” Negan continued. “Back at the Sanctuary, made _you_ cry when you took off that fuckin’ bandage.”

“Moment of weakness. Won’t happen again.” Carl walked on, hoping they could move past this discussion.

“You seem to have a lot of those around me Carl, or did I misunderstand that kiss you planted on me?”

Carl froze. He knew they’d get around to this. Had sensed it from the moment Negan had separated him from his father. He didn’t know what he was thinking when he did that. At the Sanctuary, after he’d sung to Negan, he’d gotten caught up in his emotions. Then Negan was there, so close in front of him and he just _broke_. He kissed him, taking a second to enjoy rough lips against his own. He’d never been more grateful to be interrupted as he was in that moment. One of Negan’s lackey’s had come in to say his truck was ready and that was that. He’d left and they’d not spoken about it since but it was always there. Lurking at the back of his mind, lingering between every single word that they had exchanged since.

“ **That**. That was a stupid mistake. I was upset and you took advantage.”

“Bullshit Carl, you’re not a kid so quit arguing like one. You kissed **me**. Not the other way around. You want me-”

“No!” Carl interrupted, he needed him to shut the hell up.

Things grew more heated between them as Negan's eyes locked on his as he stepped closer, leaning his head down he teased his lips over Carl's. “You tellin’ me I'm wrong about this?”

Carl opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by footsteps coming from the side. They both turned to look, their bodies tensed as they prepared for whatever was coming. Walker or human? Friend or foe?

A small group of men came wandering through the trees, surrounding the pair. Five of them Carl counted, his stomach filled with dread when he recognised the big, black W on their foreheads.

“Shit” Carl spoke, taking a step back.

“You know these fuckers?” He looked over at Carl.

“Yeah” Carl glared at one of them “they raided Alexandria a few months ago, killed a lot of good people.” His fist clenched around the knife he kept on his thigh.

“Huh.” was all Negan said.

One of the Wolves stepped forward, sharp knife held out, threatening the two of them. “Give up your weapons and we _might_ let you live to see tomorrow.”

Negan laughed. “Well fuck me sideways and stick a donkey on my head” He looked to Carl “Can you _believe_ that Carl? If we give them our weapons they’ll damn well let us _live_. Ain’t that just fuckin’ lovely of them?”

Carl could see the Wolves shift awkwardly, not quite sure what to make of the lunatic so obviously making fun of them. The one that had threatened them glanced at his collaborators, twitching his head to the side he seemed to be indicating at Negan. Warning them to get ready Carl thought to himself.

“Well sorry to disappoint boys you most certainly _not_ be walking away with any of our weapons.” Twirling Lucille around in his hand he continued “In fact none of you will be walking way at all.”

The Wolves laughed among themselves, their leader scoffed at Negan and raised his knife again “Your funeral.”

Carl saw Negan shift his stance, he saw muscles tense as he geared up for a fight. The two of them shared a glance, mutual recognition flared between them, for once they’d be fighting on the same side. They moved together, it almost felt like they’d done this before. They flowed around each other, taking out as many of the Wolves each, Carl felt like it was a second instinct to move around the man.

The thrill of the kill raced through Carl, adrenaline pounded through his veins as he pushed the knife into the last Wolves’ head. Caught in the rush he wanted more, he needed _more._ He turned to look around the clearing, no more Wolves, he watched as Negan brought Lucille down once more on their leader. Blood splattered over his face, he looked animalistic Carl thought as their eyes connected. A roaring heat flowed through him as he saw the carnal look in the man’s eyes. Dropping his knife he strode over to him, knuckles turning white as they twisted in soft leather, he dragged him into a searing kiss.

The kiss was more teeth than anything, their tongues fought with the same unforgiving passion that their hands had just inflicted. Carl's hand curled around Negan's neck, one reaching up to twine into sweat-slicked hair. Negan pushed them back, forcing him against rough tree bark. He could feel it scratching his back through his thin shirt as Negan's weight pushed him against it. He shivered as he felt hot hands smooth down his sides, felt them reach to curve around his ass. He could taste the blood on Negan's lip, was it his or one of the Wolves’? The metallic twang set his nerves on fire, reminding him of the massacre, reminding him of the cocky strength shown by Negan as he took down one man at a time. Sinewy muscles contracted as he lifted his bat over and over again.

It turned Carl on more than he could ever imagine.

He moaned as a firm thigh slipped between his legs _finally_ getting some friction on the hardness that had been growing since he first saw Negan. Hands grabbed his ass and _shoved_ him more firmly onto his thigh. Breaking their kiss Carl let out a moan as he was rocked back and forth on the man's leg. It was _delicious._ Hot, wet kisses trailed their way down his throat, he gripped the hair locked in his hand tighter, not missing the growl that escaped Negan's mouth. It was all too overwhelming. He tried to grip himself back to reality but the constant pressure against his dick sent him soaring away again. He needed _more_. Scratching a hand down the white shirt Negan always wore he fumbled at the belt around his waist. He struggled with just the one hand but didn't want to let go of the one still tugging at dark hair.

“Need some help with that baby?” Negan breathed against his ear. Nipping hard at the lobe, he dragged him tight against his hips.

Carl could only moan in response.

He felt hands leave his ass to grapple with the fastenings between them. Wanting to feel more of him, he pushed at Negan's leather jacket until it fell around his forearms, stopped by the hands at his waist. The feel of hard muscles sent a rush of lust through him that he'd never felt before. He felt dizzy with it.

“Goddamn, who woulda thought Rick’s son would be so hot for me?” Negan murmured against flesh moving on to unbuttoning Carl's jeans.

The words were like a bucket of ice crashing over him. He thrust him away from his body, wiping at his lips in disgust as he moved away from him.

“What the fu-” Negan was interrupted by a sharp punch on the face.

As Negan recovered from the punch Carl took the opportunity to run back to Alexandria. He had to get away from the man. He needed to sort his head out. Lust had made him dizzy. Thanking whatever god was around that Rick wasn't home when he arrived there he ran up into his room. Reaching the window he panted against the frame. He willed himself to calm down, he had to stop thinking about Negan like this.

The door slammed behind him as an imposing figure walked into his room.

“And just what the _fuck_ was that?”

Dammit, Carl thought he'd have a little more time before Negan caught up with him. He turned to face the man, ready to accept whatever punishment he wanted to issue out. His gaze was drawn to the blood that coated his lip where he managed to land his punch, it decorated his face along with the other blood collected from the Wolves.

“I'm waiting for an answer Carl.” He tapped Lucille against the floor.

He didn't have one for him. His mouth helplessly tried to form words that didn't want to come out.

“Right” Negan spoke walking over to place Lucille against the wall. He then turned to walk towards Carl.

Negan didn't stop until he had Carl pinned to the desk that stood to the side of the room. Their breaths intermingled as Negan leaned in closer, lips not quite touching. Carl's eyes flicked between lust filled eyes and chapped lips. Feeling himself close to giving in, Carl raised his hands to push up away as he'd done earlier but was stopped by two strong hands wrapping around his wrists.

“Ah ah. I think you're done with these for the moment.” He shifted his weight off Carl only to flip him around and push him down hard over the desk. Placing both of Carl's wrists in one hand, he reached down to unbuckle his belt.

Carl shivered as he heard the swish of it threading through hoops. He felt rather than saw the painful bite of leather as Negan wrapped the belt around his wrists, keeping them tucked away behind his back. He wriggled his hands trying to see if he could escape the hold. He couldn't.

Negan leaned over Carl, stepping forward so the boy could feel every inch of him. “There, that should keep you outta trouble.” Carl's breathing increased as a leather-clad hand slid up the back of his shirt, bumps appearing as his bare flesh was exposed to the cool air. “The question is; are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy?”

The question sent a jolt of shameful arousal through Carl's body. He didn't answer.

Negan pressed closer, lightly grinding his hard cock against the soft flesh of the boy's covered ass. He wasn't going to do anything until he got a clear yes from him.

“Caarl,” he sang out “if you don't say yes I'm gonna leave you here, all _hard_ and tied up. I'll go home and fuck one of my wives, and you can stay here and deal with whatever angst you've got goin’ on. Orrr you can say yes and we'll have a. Good. Fuckin’. Time.” He punctuated each word with a slow thrust of his hips.

Carl moaned with each movement, cock growing impossibly harder. A particularly hard thrust had him moaning out a choked “ _yess_.” He groaned when a hand gripped his hair and yanked his head back.

“Yes what?” Negan whispered in his ear.

Another thrust. “Yes _Daddy_ ” he moaned out.

Negan smirked “Good boy.” He let Carl's hair slip from his hand and stepped back from his prone figure. “Time for your reward.” He looked him over. _Damn perfect view_ he thought to himself. The desk was really the perfect height to show off the boy's perky ass. Even covered by jeans it looked damn _fuckable_ and he couldn't wait to bury himself in it. Time to get those jeans off him.

He breached the distance that he'd put between them and stuck his hand between the desk and the boy's hips. He felt Carl's hard-on graze his hand as he worked open the jeans. He felt each twitch of Carl's hips every time he purposely made each graze longer. Finally he dragged the jeans off, taking his underwear with them because Carl damn well wasn't going to need them.

Once again stepping back he let out a low whistle as he appreciated the view in front of him. “You know if I knew you had such a perfect ass hidin’ under those jeans I woulda fucked you weeks ago.” He watched as Carl groaned and tried to bury his face in the desk. Cute.

He really wasn't lying the boy's ass was a perfect. Nice and plump, and just fuckin _begging_ for a good fuck. He couldn't help but wonder what it'd look like a nice cherry red after a good ol’ spankin’ from daddy Negan. He hoped that one day he'd get a chance to find out. But for now he'll settle for pounding that sweet ass until he screamed.

“Gorgeous view darlin’ but I think we can do better. Why don't you spread those gorgeous pins of yours?”

“Negan” Carl moaned out, Negan couldn't help but notice the tiny thrusts the boy was doing against the desk. Nice and _desperate._

“Do as you're told Carl or do you want a lil incentive from my belt first?” Carl's hips stuttered again as another moan slipped out of his lips. _Damn_ this boy was kinkier than he thought. He couldn't wait to play around with that. Just as he was about to follow through on his threat he saw Carl's feet inch slowly away from each other. Fuckin’ tease thought Negan as more of his body was exposed to him.

“Good boy” Negan repeated as he stroked a rough hand over a smooth cheek. Unable to resist, he pulled the hand back and placed a sharp smack on the white flesh. He relished in the shocked moan Carl emitted, fuckin, _loved_ the sweet pink handprint that appeared. He stroked over it. _Perfect._

“I can tell we're gonna have a lotta fun here Carl.”

“Would you just shut the fuck up and do something?” Carl snapped, glaring back at Negan. “Cos if you're not then let me go so I can do it myself.” His dick was _aching_ and he was getting sick of the man's voice.

Negan let out an incredulous laugh. “You really think you're in a position to be making any demands boy.” He reached around to gentle stroke at Carl's now leaking cock to make his point.

“Oh... _please...don't stop_ ” Carl's hips stuttered as they thrust his dick further into his hand, desperately seeking more friction. His eye rolled back in his head, lid closing as he focused on the smooth glide of leather on hot, wet flesh.

Negan smirked and withdrew his hand, Carl moaned in protest at his movements. He had other plans to torment the boy. He stepped back once more and removed his gloves, taking his time to shuck off his leather jacket and toss it over to cover Lucille. She did not need to see this. He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over to sit between Carl's legs. No use getting his knees dirty he thought as he sat himself down on it.

“Don't worry baby I'll make it alll better” He said as he leaned in to place wet kisses along one of his cheeks. Fuckin’ delectable he thought as he traced his tongue closer to the sweet hole between them. _Damn_ it was _positively_ winking at him, anticipating the touch of his tongue. Not wanting to let him down he flattened his tongue and licked a long line across it.

Carl gasped in shock, his body shot forward as much as the desk allowed. A sharp slap landed on his untouched cheek. “No moving” the voice behind him commanded before another long lick dragged over his hole. He flushed in embarrassment, he didn't even know this was a thing that people did. Another shocked gasp escaped him as the tongue pushed harder against him. It felt too damn good. He could feel the sweat gathering on his forehead as his heart rate increased. Just what was the man _doing_ to him. The tongue started flicking in and out, making him so _wet_ , stretching him slightly. He could feel himself clench tightly every time Negan's tongue disappeared, almost trying to keep hold of it. He felt the wet muscle swirling around his entrance, dipping inside every now and again. He flushed further when he felt the man pull back and spit on it.

“Sorry baby but I gotta make you _nice and wet_ if you want this to feel good. Although if your dick’s anything to go by you bein’ wet shouldn't be a fuckin’ problem”

 _Asshole_ Carl thought to himself, about to let out a retort when he was stopped short by a finger slowly working its way into his hole. He'd only ever experimented with his own fingers before, he never thought it'd feel so different. There was a smidge of pain as he was stretched, Negan's finger being significantly larger than his own.

Negan waited until he saw his hips shifting back onto the finger before adding another.

“You like that baby?” Negan asked.

“ _Mmmm...yes god fuck yes_.” Carl moaned out as the fingers increased their speed.

Negan used his spare hand to pull a cheek further to the side, allowing him to slip his tongue around his fingers. Gently lapping around the rim, he dug his nails into the soft flesh. He felt the boy shiver and shake around him, clearly enjoying himself if the constant moaning was anything to go back. Upping the ante he trailed his tongue down to the soft skin of his balls, covering them with wet saliva as he moved his tongue over them. He continued running his tongue up and down the crease, teasing the boy with licks and nips.

Carl could hardly keep himself upright, the pleasure weakened his knees, his legs shook and trembled. He didn't know what felt better, the strong hands thrusting in and out of his body occasionally grazing a spot them made him tremble even more, or the sweet tongue that caressed every inch of him. It was driving him crazy. The pleasure only increased when a hand that had been gripping his ass reached around to finally stroke along his cock. Up until that point all he'd been able to feel was the cold edge of the desk, made wet by the constant drip from his dick. Not half as nice as the warm hand that was pumping him slowly.  
  
His hips were torn between thrusting back onto those deliciously thick fingers, or forward into the tight grip Negan had on his dick. He moved them frantically as he worked his way towards his climax. He was so close. Just as he was about to tip over the edge Negan removed all contact. His fingers slipped out of the wet hole as he stood back.

“ _What the fuck?!_ Why did you fucking stop you _asshole_?” Carl practically screamed at the man.

Negan tutted behind him. “Don't be mean Carl or you won't get your treat”

“Please...” Carl begged “please… touch me…. do _something_.” He wriggled on the desk trying to get any friction on his aching length. He felt so _empty_ , his could feel his hole twitching just _waiting_ for Negan.

Negan practically tore his pants open at the pleading words. _Jesus fuckin” Christ_ he was hard. He hadn't realised how much he'd been teasing himself as he played with Carl. He dick fell into his hand as he finally released himself from his jeans, not bothering to take them off he just shoved them down as much as necessary. He pumped himself a few times trying to take the edge off a bit before he even attempted to push himself into that tight hole. Deciding to tease the boy even more he dragged his leaking head over his hole. Dipping it teasingly into Carl’s entrance before sliding it up and down the crease. He grabbed a cheek in each hand and pushed them together so they formed a nice tunnel for him to fuck into. His head catching on the small hole with every stroke.

“Negan…. _please_.” Carl pushed his hips back trying to force the man to give him what he needed.

“Please what?” Negan teased giving another _slooow_ thrust.

Carl buried his face in the desk again, embarrassment took over as realised what the man wanted him to say. He shook his head, groaning as Negan's dick once again dipped inside of him. Not _enough._

“ _C’mon_ Carl. I know you want this, just open that pretty lil mouth of yours and say what you _know_ I wanna hear.”

Groaning, all Carl could do was grind back against him, hoping he might be able to provoke him into action.

Still maintaining his steady thrusts Negan removed his hands from the boy's ass and slid them up sweat-slicked flesh. One hand continuing up to bury into Carl's hair, the other reached underneath to toy with a hard nipple. Clenching his fist in the long hair he pulled just enough to pull Carl's head off the desk and twist it so he could look him in the eye. _Damn_ the kid looked _wrecked._ His eyes had a vague glossed look to them, cheeks gorgeously flushed. Fuckin’ _debauched._

“ _Negan_ ” Carl breathed out between plush lips. His teeth bit down on the lower one as Negan plucked the hard bud on his chest.

“Tell me what you _want_.” Negan ended the sentence with a hard pinch.

 _Finally_ breaking Carl ground out a quick “Please...please fuck me.”

“Good but not quite good enough” Negan teased pulling even tighter on Carl's hair. “Tell me what you really want.”

“ _Negan_ ” Carl whined. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to admit that he really _wanted_ this. Christ what would they all think of him if they knew the thoughts he had of Negan. That he spent his evenings with his hand down his pants thinking about leather gloves and a sharp tongue. How hard he bit on his hand to try and muffle the name that wanted to explode from his mouth as he painted his hand with come.

“Caarl” Negan mocked back. He leaned down to whisper in Carl's ear “it's just you and me baby so just tell me how bad you want my big, hard dick in that tiny hole of yours and I'll give it to you. So. Damn. Good”

Choking out a gasp Carl gave up on any attempt at dignity and begged “Jesus Negan... _please_ … I want you-your cock….please just _fuck me_.”

Smirking Negan taunted “That wasn't so bad was it baby?” His hand took hold of his cock and, straightening back up, he slowly inched himself into the tight hole. Inhaling sharply as he finally encased himself in the warm heat. _God dammit_ this was better than his best fantasy.

Carl was in heaven. He felt so full still he wanted more, the delicious burn as he was stretched to the brink only incited his arousal. He wriggled his hips back, trying to get the man to move.

Grabbing ahold of narrow hips Negan held the boy steady. He slowly dragged himself out, revelling into the tight clench as the boy's hole desperately tried to keep him there. “ _Fuck_ , even your lil hole is a fuckin _slut_ for me.” He chuckled.

He saw Carl's shoulder hunch up in embarrassment as he let out another moan.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room as Negan increased his pace. Pushing hard into the wet heat before sharply withdrawing. He could do this all fuckin’ day. He couldn't get enough of the tightness _squeezing_ him so beautifully. He slammed into the warm flesh his hands gripping small hips tighter as he dragged Carl back onto his hard cock forcing him to take it deep. Every thrust had Carl moaning, squirming to push back as much as he could.

Negan felt himself hurtle closer and closer to the edge. Felt Carl's hole clamp down even tighter as his moans reached a new high pitch.

“Fuck… _Negan_ ….yes don't stop.”

Not wanting this to finish just yet Negan did the opposite. Grabbing himself hard around the base of his cock he pulled out and took several hard breaths to calm himself.

“ _Nooo._ ” Carl desperately called out. “ _Please_ … Negan I'm sorry whatever I did I'm sorry please don't stop”

Negan hushed him. “Don't worry baby I'm not _nearly_ done with you yet.” He grabbed the leather still wrapped around his wrist he quickly yanked him up so he was stood in front of him. Spinning him around Negan grabbed his hips pushed him back against the desk.

“Brace yourself” he instructed as he hoisted him onto the hard surface.

Carl did as told. He arched his back so he could place his hands flat on the desk. Chest falling and rising rapidly with his breathing. He lifted his legs to wrap around Negan's waist, using the leverage he tugged him forwards so their hips met once again.

Taking back control, Negan grabbed his chin and brought their lips together in a punishing kiss. Teeth clattered as tongues met twisting and swirling around each other. It was messy and perfect Carl thought. He ground his hips against Negan, hard cocks sliding together, he felt the cool friction of the other man’s white shirt against his nipples. Moaning into the kiss he grew more frustrated that he couldn't just _touch_ Negan. His skin tingled as calloused hands slid up his thighs, nails gently scratching a path up to his hips. A firm hand pushed his knee back and up to hang over Negan's shoulder, leaving him spread wide open. Nails dug painfully into his hips as his ass was yanked closer to Negan.

He broke their kiss to pant heavily into Negan's mouth as the head of his cock slipped carefully back into his gaping hole. Carl's eyelid fluttered open and he stared into hungry hazel ones. Negan looked out of control, white teeth exposed as a wolfish grin spread across his face.

“You think you can take more?” He asked gripping Carl's hips harder. It was getting more and more difficult not to move, not with the way the heat was gripping the tip of his dick.

Staring him down Carl panted out “I can take anything you can give”

His grin grew wider. “You better fuckin’ hope that's true.” And he slammed himself back into him.

Carl sputtered out a moan, eyelid scrunching shut as pleasure shot through him. Negan didn't give him time to adjust again, withdrawing as quickly as he pushed in. He fucked him harder. Teeth gritting as he focused on giving the boy a fucking he'd never forget. He grunted with every bone-shaking thrust. He gripped the thigh on his shoulder tight so he could pull him faster and harder onto his dick. The thought of leaving marks all over Carl's skin edging him on. He wants the boy to _feel_ every second of this. Wants him to be thinking about it every minute that they're apart cause _damn_ he's gonna be thinking about it.

Carl's moans reached that high pitch once again, his hole twitching faster around Negan's dick. Each thrust sent him rocketing closer and closer but they weren't _enough._ Even with the sweet pain of nails digging into flesh and sharp teeth nipping marks into his neck he was stuck right on the edge. His dick bouncing against his stomach was a constant reminder of its neglect, he needed that damn hand around him.

“Negan...touch me...please. I need it.”

Negan looked up from where he'd been watching himself slip in and out of Carl. His goddamn dick looked too big to fit but _god_ the boy took it well. He hadn't failed to notice the angry red flush that covered Carl's cock, the white pre-cum drizzling down it.

“No.” He grunted out as he gave another punishing thrust. “You're gonna come from Daddy's dick baby or not at all.”

Crying out in frustration Carl tried to spread his legs further, trying to get Negan as deep as possible. He couldn't. Not like this. There's no way… he felt Negan shift slightly then his mind went blank. The last thrust sending a jolt of electric pleasure through him

“Ugh...oh my….oh… _there_ … don't stopdontstop.” He pleaded. “I'm… ohmygod...don't”

“You gonna come baby?” Negan panted against his lips. Carl nodded unable to form words as pleasure rocketed through him. _Almost_.

Negan pushed even closer “C’mon then come for daddy” he purred in Carl's ear.

Carl's lips fell open as he finally flew over the edge. He body seized and shook as mind blowing ecstasy flowed through his body. He could stop moaning, his legs gripped tighter around Negan as he tried to ground himself.

Negan fucked him through it, his own body screaming at him to let go, to just sink deep into the boy's body and release himself. Bury himself so fucking deep the boy would be able to taste him. He wanted to hold off, wanted to watch him completely fall apart before he became too fogged in his own orgasm. _God_ it was a beautiful sight. He watched as Carl's eyelid flutter open, watched as his name trembled out of his mouth. He couldn't hold back at the sight. He forced himself as deep as possible letting out a choked groan, he finally spent himself.

The only noise in the room was the heaving panting from both men as they tried to recover their breath. Carl had rested his head against Negan's shoulder unable to hold himself up anymore. He watched as Negan slowly slipped his softening cock out of him, whimpering as it dragged along over-sensitive flesh.

Negan caressed his hands up Carl's thighs once again, soothing the angry marks he'd left. He reached behind the boy to release his hands. Probably safe to do that now he thought. He took a hand in each of his own, inspecting the wrists where the leather had bitten into him. Nothing permanent but he realised with a smug grin that the marks would be there for _days_. Just as all the other marks he had peppered over Carl, he damn well _knew_ the kid wouldn't be able to sit properly for weeks. His grin grew as he thought of Carl, red and stuttering, as he tried to explain to Rick just why he couldn't walk straight.

“What are you grinning about?” Carl asked, he had lifted his head when Negan had removed the belt. He didn't realise he'd be so grateful to be able to move his hands. His shoulders ached as they were finally able to move around.

“What do you think?” He replied, the grin turning lecherous as he languidly stroked a hand up Carl's waist.

“You know what I _really_ don't wanna know.” He started shifting around, the uncomfortable realisation that the wet feeling between his legs was Negan's come dripping out had him blushing. The blushed deepened when he felt the sticky wetness on his stomach.

“Alright there?” Negan questioned, looking the boy up and down. He noticed his eyes were caught in the drying come on his stomach. “Bit of a sticky situation you've got going on.”

Carl pushed at his chest, forcing him back a few steps.

“Shut up. Isn't it time you go anyways? Don't you have minions to boss around?”

Negan let his jaw drop open. “Wow you want me to leave? What about snuggles? Honestly Carl I'm feeling so used right now.” He pressed a hand to his heart feigning hurt.

Carl rolled his eyes. He was such a _dick_. Guilt filled him as he thought about what he had just done with the man. It tore away at his afterglow like rain on a sunny day. He felt sick to think the hands that killed Glenn, his friend, touched him so intimately and he'd _begged_ for more.

Sensing the mood change, Negan walked over to grab his jacket and stuff his gloves into his back pocket. He tucked Lucille under his arm so he could redo his jeans. “I'll be going now. Like you said I got my minions to boss around” He walked closer to Carl crowding him in, lips barely touching they exchanged breath for a moment before Negan spoke “I'll be seein you _very_ soon Carl.”

Pressing a small kiss to bitten lips he added “Don't miss me too much.” before strutting out of the door.

 


End file.
